


Safe To Hurt

by ScarletandSilver



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletandSilver/pseuds/ScarletandSilver
Summary: It's overwhelming the first time they hold each other.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Safe To Hurt

It's overwhelming the first time they hold each other.

They've been working for months, Obi-Wan meditating near constantly while Qui-Gon practices gathering himself together. It's not strictly necessary, but after everything he's been through Obi-Wan deserves a little selfishness. Besides, Qui-Gon wants to make up for lost time.

They don't even try until they're sure it will work. Obi-Wan doesn't think he could bear to have it fail, to be so close to his master, his friend, the man he's somehow grown even closer to in death and exile.

When Qui-Gon gathers him into his arms, something inside him breaks.

It's as if he's safe for the first time ever, and every repressed wound, every unprocessed hurt, some even caused by the very man protecting him boil to the surface.

And so Qui-Gon holds him while he cries, murmurring soothingly how much he loves him. Squeezes him tightly and strokes his hair, rocks him gently as they lie on his small bed.

He wants to thank him, to say he loves him in return, but all he can manage are more choked sobs. He fists his hands in the shimmering robe Qui-Gon has appeared him and hopes he knows.

He does. He squeezes tighter. They don't let go for a long time.


End file.
